Wait For You
by AlannaXJon4ever
Summary: The winter of New Moon…how did Bella and Edward survive that time of merriment? How did it affect those around them? To the song Wait for You by Elliot Yamin. Rated T for some mild swearing.


Summary: The winter of New Moon…how did Bella and Edward survive that time of merriment? How did it affect those around them? To the song Wait for You by Elliot Yamin.

I would also like to thank my beta-reader, XxbloodxXxrosexX, for helping me fix my errors in the story…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am so thrilled to announce that I am the proud owner of Twilight! ha ha ha ha -not…..

**Wait for You**

_I've never felt nothing in the world like this before._

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you'd come back through my door._

_Why did you have to go,_

_You could have let me know,_

_So now I'm all alone._

**Edward POV**

It's around Christmastime, ironically for me, the coldest time of the year. I remember one memory of my sixteenth Christmas with my mother and father. I always had everything, and I always gave my parents the best. Every year, I fulfilled my mother's wish at Christmastime. That year, she wished I would be happy all the time during Christmas and not be alone.

I sighed softly and whispered an apology to my mother; this year I couldn't fulfill her wish. Sitting on my black couch in Tanya's house, a sudden thought of her entered my mind. Her glowing face in the light was far more radiant than the sun.

Agonizingly I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. I needed to forget her and move on so that I can once again complete part of my mother's wish.

My mind was at constant battle. One side wanted to allow her into my mind, to let her roam and walk through my thoughts and keep me sane. The other reasonable side knew that I would be in constant pain and would flee back to her house to beg her to take me back…oh to see her again…to see Bella.

There. I said it. That name which once sent thrills down my spine is now sending those same shivers and it stabs my still heart. Why did I leave her with my heart?

Dry sobs racked through me as I finally realized how fully alone I was.

_You could've stayed but you wouldn't give me chance._

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand,_

_And all my tears they,_

_Keep running down my face,_

_Why did you turn away?_

_Why did your pride make you run and hide,_

**Bella POV**

It was a cold month. Even though the heater was on high, and I had a blanket around me, I felt cold. It wasn't even the gooseflesh raising cold either, but the dull cold that weighed one down.

When I woke up this morning, I felt somehow strange. Like the life had finally entered my mind. Gone were the mechanical movements and the blankness in my eyes. I turned to the calendar. December twenty-fifth…that was Christmas. There lay my reason for the odd sensations.

Looking out the window, I see Christmas carolers going from house to house. Muttering under my breath, I quickly pulled on some sweats and raced out the back door. The last thing I needed were some songs so that I would remember…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and headed towards the woods to take a short walk. It was Christmas so I might as well remember the bittersweet memories; it would kill me later on, but I had deserved to be a little happy on this supposedly glorious holiday. I survived this long, anyhow.

I wish he could have stayed. He could have changed me! Damn it! If he changed me nothing would have happened! They would all still be here. He could have given me a chance. As the faces of his family flitted in front of my eyes, I wavered. Allowing myself the smallest glance of his face, I instantly crumpled to the ground at the intensity of the pain from the memory. Sobs coursed through me as distant memories of him crept into my head allowing me to savor the memories.

It couldn't have been his pride that made him leave, but the fact that I held no more interest for him. Bitterly, I got up and continued my walk with the memories as my only companion through the lonely Christmas Day.

_Are you that afraid of me?_

**Edward POV**

As it was the middle the day, no on was around to pester me to get up and do something. As Esme put it, "Try to live." I grimaced. Sure I wasn't living, but at least I was holding on to anything to help me survive.

I stared at my watch as it cruelly egged me with its second hand slowly inching by. At this moment I don't know what's worse, hell or this cold sadistic world. With Bella, this wouldn't be so bad!

Don't lose it! You need to be strong in order to let her understand that you are part of a species that should be feared.

Damn that reasonable conscious of mine. But of course, lovely Bella who is so oblivious to all that I could do to her. She now knows how dangerous we all are.

Yet she realized too late, for you let yourself love her and now feel the pain. You should have left her long ago…

I winced at the thought and quickly diverted myself from entering the conversation. Just immersing myself in the topic would lead me to the pools of misery and back. Disheartened, I moved towards the window to watch my brothers wrestle in the snow as my mind roamed.

_But I know it's alive,_

_What you're keeping inside._

_That is not how I want it to be._

**Bella POV**

Have I ever mentioned how much I despise break? It leaves me with too much free time on my hands. Within the first week, I had finished all of my work for the break giving me another full week to do anything I want. Free time let my mind wander. I cannot let that happen! I needed to try to find something to do otherwise Renee would be called back to take me away. Away from any hope or chance that he could come back.

No! I berated myself. Focus on anything else. Don't lose it now!

It was of no use. No matter how much I pushed down the grief the love for him, and the poignant hurt, it bubbled up and nearly submerged me under all that misery. it suffocated me, allowing that horribly patched up hole in my chest to open.

I needed to try to accept all this and move on.

_So baby I will wait for you,_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do._

_Don't tell me I ran out of time,_

_If it takes the rest of my life._

_Baby I will wait for you._

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true._

_I really need you in my life._

_No matter what I have to do,_

_I'll wait for you._

**Edward POV**

Emmet and Jasper smirked as they passed by me. They had a bet on how long it would take for me to crack and go back to Bella. If it weren't for my extremely good self-control, I would have gone back to her months ago; begging her to take me back. I knew back then that my time with her was limited. For a while, I took that time for granted, but now that she's gone, I needed to wait. I waited for her for more than a hundred years, and another eighty years couldn't kill me. Right?

It pains me to keep staying in Tanya's house in this pitiful state. I wasn't fooling anyone when I told them back in October that I would be fine with the separation. Finally realizing that she was the half of me that I missed for so long, losing her is like watching half of me drowns in a cold pond, lost forever.

Remembering my cause for this desolation I forced myself to undergo helped me regain my composure.

To protect her…to let her have a human life…to let her have no fears or worries of death…to let her have a family, a job, and most importantly a soul…for all this will I undergo the pain.

Yes, I would bear all that pain just for her. I would sacrifice anything, including my existence, to know she's alive and well.

_It's been a long time since you called me._

_How could you forget about me?_

_You've gotta be feeling crazy._

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same,_

_I just can't do it baby._

_What will it take to make you come back?_

**Bella POV**

Waking up in a cold sweat from my usual nightmare, I felt claustrophobic. I needed fresh air quickly.

What's wrong with me? I've been through this nightmare too many times to count. Why should I be bothered this night rather that others?

Quietly, slipping from my tangled sheets, I snuck own the stairs and into the night. Tonight was a rare night, for there were no clouds in sight allowing a view of the bright stars. Nighttime was ironically my favorite time of the day. It was the time I felt the most secure, yet now terrified beyond thought from the nightmare. I feel as empty as ever.

Sighing, I realized how easy it must be for him to forget me. Plain as a meteor in the sky, I painfully paled next to his fiery bright aura like that of a star. He was gone for not mere days or weeks but forever. I couldn't blame him. Most people would pass me by without a chance. Nothing I do will be good enough to hold him to me, no matter how hard I try.

Mournfully, I trudged back inside to face another set of nightmares.

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that._

_Why can't you look at me?_

_You're still in love with me._

**Edward POV**

The pointed glances at me started to irritate me.

_Not long before he cracks. Then I win the bet!_

_He seriously needs to stop moping._

_All this over a human girl!_ That had to be Tanya

_Edward needs a distraction. He's not going to get much out of this whirlpool of sadness._

These thoughts annoyed me, but the last one set my mind on edge thinking at top speed.

_She's no better than you, Edward. Go back to her before it harms you both._

"Alice," I growled softly. The small pixie flew into the room to sit beside me.

"It's true Edward! Don't deny it. She still loves you and is stubborn enough to hold on to it. And I know you obviously love her no matter what you told her…"

"I told you not to look at that!"

"Yes, but it was too strong a vision to block – "

"I don't care! I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm doing her a favor!" I snapped.

"Favor? What favor?" she shrieked.

" Keeping her safe when she possibly can't do that herself," I grimaced. The memories of her klutziness giving her various injuries came to mind.

"Edward, in this state you're not being rational. What makes you think that by being over two thousand miles away from her will keep her safe?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me and smirked. "She is after all a danger magnet."

"Just leave it. This is the end of that discussion. As her ex-boyfriend I should know what I'm doing."

"And as a best friend shouldn't I know what's best, too? Fine, don't listen to me. Edward, I'm just trying to help you understand what's right for you!" With that, she stalked out of the room.

Sighing, I toyed with a piece of fabric at the edge of my shirt. It doesn't matter. She'll move on. In the end, it'll be worth it for her to have a normal human life.

_Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?_

_Get it back to the way it was._

**Bella POV**

Charlie walked into the kitchen. He woke early this morning despite the vacation. Something was up…

"Morning, Bella," he said walking past me to grab some toast and coffee. I simply nodded to him as he sat in front of me.

"Do you know what today's date is?" he calmly asked me.

I looked into my cereal, aimlessly pushing around the mushy up flakes with my spoon.

"It's the thirtieth of December…" I glanced up wondering where this was leading to.

"It's almost New Year's Day." He looked at me trying to see past my stoic façade. I raised my eyebrows in consent for him to continue.

"There's a party at the station…" There we go. I tuned my father out knowing he'd want me to go out and actually socialize with the people from the neighborhood. People in general became more boring by the day.

"…Would you like to accompany me, Bella?" Charlie asked carefully.

"No, thanks. I have a couple more projects to work on," I mumbled. Carrying my untouched bowl of cereal, I headed for the sink to drop it off; I walked over to my room signifying the end of the discussion.

Climbing the stairs, I realized how rude I seemed for the past three months. Nothing was the same with them gone. Too long I went on surviving without them. No hope lay for me to be with them and start my life over again. Without knowing, I had planned my New Year's Resolution; to actually try to forget them. I needed to try harder and stop moping around. As I grabbed my history book to act as if I had work, I decided that it wasn't mainly my fault that I always acted this way. If only those people would quit irritating me…

_If you give me a chance,_

_I can love you right._

**Edward POV**

My family was awfully quiet. Usually near New Year's Day the festive mood would break out no matter if we had the rest of eternity to live through and celebrate this holiday. Even Rosalie would crack a smile in my presence to wish me a Happy New Year.

This year was different. They all seemed content that Tanya's entire family had gone out to spend New Year's Day with someone special, but there was a feeling of misery in the air.

I felt a little guilty that I caused this misery, yet I had never caused my family to move before. They owed me for all the times they made me move. They just don't understand that by moving, I love Bella in a way because by protecting her, I show her my love.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year…_

One year down, the rest of eternity to go.

_But you're telling me it won't be enough._

_So baby I will wait for you,_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do._

_Don't tell me I ran out of time,_

_If it takes the rest of my life,_

_Baby I will wait for you._

_If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true._

_I really need you in my life._

_No matter what I have to do,_

_I'll wait for you._

**Bella POV**

Curled up by the window in my room, I pressed my forehead to the cool window, reveling for a moment how soothing the cold glass felt against my skin. All too soon the glass heated up far too much for my liking and I moved my head away to look through the window. Seeing the faint twinkle of bright lights signaling a New Year party, I sighed and turned away into the quiet seclude of my room. Curse the person who claimed that silence was golden.

Luckily for me, the holidays would end soon. Only one more day of enduring the doldrums till I finally had the workload to keep me occupied. I dared to wonder what they were doing. Probably indulging in the festivities while counting down to the next year; not that it mattered much to them since they would live forever, but I imagine that Alice would be in full shopping mood getting ready to buy the first thing of the New Year.

Checking my watch, I counted down along with the rest of the east coast for our New Year.

_35, 34, 33, 32, 31…_

My first resolution would be to try very hard for Charlie to start living and forget them. I needed to let my father start his life again, instead of keeping watch over me like a hawk. He needed some time for himself, to relax and enjoy his life. Unlike some, his life wouldn't span past four hundred to five hundred years.

_21, 20, 19, 18, 17…_

My second resolution would be to wait. I know I am supposed to forget about him, but waiting is completely different. I am waiting for my other family to possibly come back, I am waiting for my chance of another life to come back, and I am waiting for my love to come back.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year…_

One year down, many more years of hopeful waiting to go.

_I'll be waiting…_

Please Review if you enjoyed it...otherwise...well...there is no other alternative...muahahaha...ok will stop with the evil laighter...REVIEW!_  
_


End file.
